fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:GumiMegpoid29
250px 250px 300px }} | no | display:none;}}" | colspan="2" style="background:# } | } | pink }}; text-align: center; font-size:90%; line-height: 1em; -moz-border-radius:0 0 10px 10px;" | Cómo usar esta plantilla |} Sobre este Panda -3- ¡Hola mis niños Matryoshkas! :'DDD Me llamo... :3, pero pueden decirme Gumi o Panda, como gusten 83 Buenoooo...Soy una GRAN fanatica de Vocaloid, especialmente de Miku, los Kagamine y Gumi. Descubrí Vocaloid gracias a un Speedpaint de Hora de Aventura. La canción de fondo me llamó la atención (Cofcofpromisecofcof) y me puse a investigar. De ahí mi interés creció y conocí al amor de mi vida (Len *¬*) Siguiendo conmigo XD, soy una persona algo..."Exrovertida", amable (Cuando quiero), amistosa, enojona, medio grosera, pero también puedo llegar a ser tu mejor amiga, como esta chiquilla -3-, además que te puedo defender si algo pasa (Cofcoftrollscofcof). Aveces puedo ser medio llorona, puedo estar deprimida (Tipo Voyakiloid), pero siempre se me alegra el día entrando aquí. Soy Minecraftera y amo, más bien ADORO la película Pacific Rim *¬* (¡¡¡GIPSY, CHERNO, MIS ÍDOLOS!!!~~) ¡También me gusta el futbol! Lo amo, es mi deporte favorito~~ También ADORO el K-Pop. Por si interesa (creo que no xd), mis bandas favoritas son Super Junior, SHINee. B1A4, EXO, VIXX, BTS (Bangtan Boys), f(x) y Brown Eyed Girls (y un poco BigBang :v) A verrrr... con respecto a mi personalidad (más a fondo), podría decir que aquí soy una persona más suelta, pero si me conoces en la vida real te darás cuenta de que soy una persona bastante fría (No taaaanto, pero si). Si me río, es porque algo me da risa sinceramente, y no me ando con cualquier estupidéz que digan. Ahhh.... INFIRES, MAN!! Ahh... Soy ambidiestra (Como, pinto, hago líneas, corto con cuchillo, me lavo los dentes, etc. con la izquierda. Escribo y hago lo demás con la derecha), tengo DEMASIADOS OC, no me gusta Shippear a los artistas (a excepción del HunHan, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, EunHae, OnTae, JongKey, ShinYoung y el Neo.) y... La respuesta está en tu corazón 8D Respecto a mi Rol aquí, soy Administradora. Respecto a otras Wikis, soy un usuario común...AAAAAAAUNQUE, cuando hay errores en la ortografía en el chat, yo hago "La palabra del día", o sea, que le doy un significado a esa "palabra" XDDDD (Preguntenle a Eri~ -3-) ¡¡GUREN NO YUMIYAAAAAAAAAA~!! Mi Alter-Ego -3- Por otra parte, pocos saben que tengo doble personalidad, una amable (Como la que lees ahora :3) y otra completamente demente que puede llegar a dejarte en el suelo retorciendote del dolor c: Se llama Panda Hero...Si, como la canción de Gumi. De hecho, ella se creó gracias a un idiota (Quedepuracasualidadme...yasaben-_-) que me molestaba en la escuela, pero algo me pasó que lo dejé retociéndose del dolor de los golpes que le dí...Y así nació esa loca XDDD Ella es quien le responde a los Trolls cuando atacan esta Wiki y eso, siempre esta aquí para ayudar a los amigos -3- Gustos -3- *Kaito *¬* *Hatsune Miku *Kagamine Rin *GUMI/Megpoid Gumi/Megpoid *Los Pandas *96Neko *El helado de Coco *Hashiyan *¬* *Amatsuki *¬* *El anime Black Rock Shooter *Minecraft *Yokune Ruko *ElRubiusOMG (RUBIUH *¬*) *El Poker (Culpa de la canción de Gumi XD) *Shingeki no Kyojin (Sobre todo...Eren Jaeger *¬*) *Eren Jaeger *Armin Arlert (¿Qué? es tierno e.e) *Eren Jaeger *Eren Jaeger *Eren Jaeger *Eren Jaeger, Eren Jaeger y más Eren Jaeger *Linked Horizon (Revo *¬*) *Pacific Rim (¡¡DEMASIADO ÉPICA!! ¡¡GIPSY, CHERNO, GIPSY, CHERNO!! :'D ) *¡¡EL FUTBOL!! Mis jugadores favoritos son Neymar Jr, Atsuto Uchida, Lionel Messi y el porterazo de México...Guillermo Ochoa owo *Mukuro Attack!! Versión Sekihan (¡¡ES QUE ES UN DIOS!! °¬°) *La saga de Maze Runner (MINHO *3*). Sinceramente, me llamó más la atención que Los Juegos del Hambre y Divergente. *Por último pero no menos importante... el K-Pop eué Disgustos -3- *Kamui Gakupo/Gackpoid *Akita Neru *Sukone Tei *Akita Neru *Akita Neru *Las parejas en las que Len esté involucrado *Las parejas en las que Kaito esté involucrado *El Yaoi *Arjen Robben (¡FRUTO TRAMPOSO!) *El árbitro ese del partido México vs Holanda...¡¡EHHHHHHHH FRUTOOOOO!! Mis personajes favoritos de Anime -3- *Eren Jaeger (Shingeki no Kyojin) *Armin Arlert (Shingeki no Kyojin) *Mikasa Ackerman (Shingeki no Kyojin) *Annie Leonhardt (Shingeki no Kyojin) *Hanji Zoe (Shingeki no Kyojin) *Takanashi Yomi (Black Rock Shooter) *Black Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter) *Matoi Ryuko (Kill la Kill) *Senketsu (Kill la Kill) *Inumuta Houka (Kill la Kill) *Tanikaze Nagate (Knights of Sidonia) Por ahora es eso~ Mis canciones Favoritas -3- #Panda Hero #Donut Hole #Poker Face (La de Gumi. Ya sea la versión original ó la de Hashiyan y Amatsuki) #Just be Friends #Spice! #Ten Faced #Two-Faced Lovers #World's End Dancehall #Matryoshka #Wind-Up God #Promise #Meltdown #Rolling Girl #Rockbell #Tokyo Teddy Bear #Karakuri Pierrot #Song of the Eared Robot #Children's War #Cruel Clocks #Dancing Samurai (Si, aunque no lo crean XDDD) #Bacterial Contamination #Guren no Yumiya (El Opening 1 de Shingeki no Kyojin...no es Vocaloid pero igual, es épico *3*) #Jiyuu no Tsubasa (Igual, de Shingeki no Kyojin owo...más épico *w*) #Mukuro Attack!! ( lml ) P.D: .....Revo4ever XD P.D2: No pongo las de K-Pop porque son demasiadas lol Mis sensuales amigos -3- *Maki-Sama *Tamarindo *Rinelah~ *Sireno~ -3- *Mi hermanita ;3; (Mikasa) *Komichi-san~ *Hija malcriada <3 (Rivaille/Gipsy) *Ginny Reonhato (? (Annie) *Lukeh -w- (Sasha) *KURISUTAAAAAAAAAH~~ (Christa/Historia) *NEGRURAAA (Eren) Mis Fanloid's (Por orden de creación) -3- *Shina Takane *Gina Shinkoku *Shinko Takane *Giko Shinkoku *Itamine Shina/Shina Yandere *Tsuneni Robaru *Shinda Tori *Tsuneni Roruko *Yume Kasai (Junto con Alyss, Patriot, Dulce y Ginny) *Yeiwa Yuuna *Xiao Lu Jin (Próximamente) Wikis en donde me pueden encontrar -3- * Fanloid Wiki; Administradora - Activa *Vocaloid Wikia; Usuario común - No activa *UTAU Wiki; Usuario común - No activa (hasta terminar mis UTAU) *Story of Evil Fanloid Wiki; Administradora - Activa Otros sitios en donde me pueden seguir -3- (Solo pongo DA porque me da pereza :'D) *Mi DeviantArt *Mi canal de Youtube *Mi página en Facebook *Google+ Mi frase de la semana (Renovada cada 1000 años) -3- ~''"Trato de encontrar a ti quien no puedo encontrar; trato de escuchar a ti quien no puedo escuchar..."'' -Un Panda desconocido Mi sensual Galería -3- Panda version Wind-Up God.png|Mi versión de Wind-Up God...y mi fail de foto de perfil TTATT Torine Ume Chibi By GumiMegpoid29.png|Mi primer Chibi TwT Shina Kokoro Kiseki.png|La imagen más hermosa que he hecho TwT....La chica de bata soy yo x3 (Cover de Kokoro Kiseki) Fanloid Friends ver. Donut Hole.png|Toda la banda! :'D Shinda Tori.png|La versión contaminada de Shina, Shinda Tori owo (Lo mejor hasta ahora ;3;) Shinda Tori BoxArt 2.png|El nuevo BoxArt de Shinda Tori....JUSTO LO QUE QUERÍA, TÉTRICO TwT Armin Chibi LOL.png|Chibi de Armin Arlert LOL Shina Guren no Yumiya.png|Cover del primer Aniversario de mi pequeña TωT (¡¡GUREN NO YUMIYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!) Gumi Panda Hero.png|Mi loca interna...Panda Hero(? Captura de pantalla (18).png|Uno de mis sensuales fondos de pantalla~ ¡ENTREGARÉ MI CORAZÓN HASTA EL ÚLTIMO DE MIS DÍAS!.png|¡ENTREGARÉ MI CORAZÓN HASTA EL ÚLTMO DE MIS DÍAS! (Si estuviera en la Legión de Reconocimiento ewe...no hice el escudo, no me salió ;3; )